Spira, a whole new world
by MuFFiN MaN
Summary: I'm not too good at this! First fic...


Spira, a whole new world  
  
  
Ok, I have no idea why I write this, lol. But...I dunno...I forgot....  
I'm not that great at writing, there si only SOME humor in this, not much tho  
  
--------------------------------  
  
It has been nearly a year since Sin was destroyed, everyone was happy. Yuna finally has the peaceful life she always wanted and her guardians were the same. Actually...not really "peaceful"... Since there were no more maesters left. Everyone thought Yuna should become the new Maester of Spira.  
  
Spira, Holy City Tidusium...  
  
Yuna was on the phone with Kimahri, Kimahri was Yuna's personal worker (You know, like carries out her orders)  
  
Yuna:NO! I wanted anything with Yevon teachings BURNED!...what? I don't care if the people don't like it! Machina is the way to go these days! Yevon's teachings are all bull, BURN THEM ALL!  
  
Kimahri:Yes, Yuna. Kimahri do what Yuna wants Kimahri to do.  
  
Yuna hung up and sat in her chair.  
  
Yuna:This is such hard work, I've only been a maester for a month...  
  
Lulu came in and walked up to Yuna.  
  
Lulu:Wakka is becoming more and more trouble for us, Yuna.  
  
Yuna was furious.  
  
Yuna:What's wrong with Wakka?! Him and his stupid protesting of Machina! Hmph...get a Y.L.E.T(Yuna's Law Enforcing Team) and take care of them! I want them all to shut up and accept that Yevon's teaching are crap!  
  
Lulu:Yes, I'll send a team there right away  
  
Yuna walked over to her huge TV screen and watched Wakka and his followers getting hosed and pushed back by people in armor like the S.W.A.T we have here lead by Cid. Yuna laughed "Muahahahaha! Idiotic Yevon followers! Hahahahaha!!"  
  
Suddenly the screen shut off and Yuna heard a voice very quiet...  
  
??????:Don't be like this Yuuuuuuuuuunaaaa...you'll regreeeeeeet it...  
  
Yuna:Wha? What you say?  
  
??????:Don't be like this....you'll reeeeeeeegreeeeet iiiiiiit....  
  
Yuna was still confused "Speak up, sheesh!"  
  
??????:I SAID DON'T BE LIKE THIS OR YOU'LL REGRET IT, OH MY GOD, HOW CAN ANYONE BE THAT DEAF?!  
  
Yuna:Ok, don't have to yell, geez!  
  
??????:Well, than you should listen more carefully!  
  
Yuna: I will, so why should I be careful?  
  
Auron: Well, it's Auron and if you continue this, another force stronger than Sin will come!  
  
Yuna: Riiiight, sure. Nothing we can't handle. Goodbye.  
  
Auron: What?! You have to listen!  
  
Yuna: Shut up and leave! Goodbye!  
  
Auron: Kids these days.  
  
Yuna looked around and noticed he really was gone.   
  
Yuna:Nothing can beat me and my army! I'm doing the right thing, Yevon and his dumb teachings are to blame!  
  
At Tidus's Home 2 hours later...  
  
Rikku and Lulu walked to Tidus's front porch and rung the doorbell. After a few loud bangs, Tidus opened the door and let the 2 in.  
  
Rikku: Come on! You ready yet?  
  
Tidus: For what?  
  
Rikku: We're going skating!  
  
Tidus: Ooooooooh, right. Be right there. Gotta change  
  
Tidus ran up stair and came out in a too colorful shirt and shorts.  
  
Lulu and Rikku stared at him.  
  
Lulu: Um...Tidus, it's gonna be really cold at the skating rink...  
  
Tidus: Oh yea! Be right back!  
  
Tidus ran into his room to change again.  
  
Rikku: Something is wrong, after he disappeared after defeating Sin, and came back 2 weeks later. He completely changed...in a bad way.  
  
Lulu: Yeah, i know but Yuna just doesn't see it I guess.  
  
Tidus came out with 4 layers of pants, 4 sweaters, 2 jackets and lots and lots pairs of socks.  
  
Rikku: Uhh...I think you dressed too much.  
  
Tidus: No i di...  
  
Tidus tripped and fell down the loooooong staircase going "Oof, Ahh, Ow..." Tidus was lying there on the ground and couldn't get up.  
  
Tidus: I'm stuck! Ahhhhh! HELP!  
  
Rikku and Lulu both shook their head and helped Tidus get out off of some of the jackets.  
  
At the ice rink...  
  
Rikku and Lulu were both skating great and having a great time but Tidus kept falling and couldn't seem to go 3 seconds without falling again. Rikku skated over to Tidus.  
  
Rikku: Umm...you ok?  
  
Tidus: Of course! Never better!  
  
Rikku: Need some help? You seemed a lot better at sports when you were here before Sin was killed...  
  
Tidus: What are you talking about? I'm still good! Just wa...  
  
Tidus fell again and this time the ice cracked and he fell in.  
  
At hospital...  
  
Tidus got hypothermia (i dunno how you spell it!) and had to stay in the hospital for a while.  
  
Lulu: You know, I'm starting to think that's not Tidus  
  
Rikku: It has to be, same face, same clothes when we found him. Who cares as long as he doesn't hurt anyone and Yunie is happy!  
  
At night when most people were gone except some doctors and nurses. The workers were all at the cafeteria.  
  
Doctor: I'm so tired...  
  
Nurse 1: Me too but the patients need us...  
  
Suddenly a loud bang was heard.  
  
Nurse 2: What was that?!  
  
Nurse 1: Probably a patient that woke up? Oh well, I'll check it out.  
  
The nurse left and in a couple of minutes the others heard a scream. They all ran to where they heard the scream and there she was. The nurse was in the corner, all curled up and scared. The doctor looked over to the other side and saw something. The "thing" leaped at the group and they all screamed...  
  
The next day...  
  
All Spira read a news about the doctors and nurses that went insane at one of the rooms in the hospital. Yuna was becoming insane from all the phone calls.  
  
Yuna: YES! I HAVE EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL! DON'T WORRY! I'LL GET THAT FIEND THAT DID THAT TO THE DOCTORS IN THE KILIKA HOSPITAL!  
  
Yuna cut all lines to her and fell onto her couch.  
  
Yuna: So annoying, being a Maester is not fun.  
  
A flash of light appeared at the Isle of Besaid and three figures in black appeared. The R.A.Y. (Rebels against Yuna) HQ was there. Wakka and a couple of people walked to the place they saw the light and saw them. The three figures came out and saw the group of people.  
  
???? 1: Crap, I didn't expect so many people to be here.  
  
???? 2: I don't know but we have to get out of here.  
  
???? 3: Lets get out of here then. All we're here for is to kill the fiends that don't belong here.  
  
The three ran into the jungle and disappeared.  
  
Wakka: Who were those, ya? Maybe it's that "force" Auron told me about! (Yes, Auron visited him too)  
  
----------------------  
  
Like I said, i'm not that good! It'll get better...hopefully, LoL 


End file.
